hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
20,000 Atlantic hurricane season/2nd Half
NOTE: The second portion of the 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season is finished. Please visit the third portion to add more storms! This is the 2nd part to the 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season. Please visit that article first. Everyone can edit just like in the 1st part. Also, when you add new storms don't forget to update the storm count and also cross out the names as you use them. Both of these are located on the first part (or the main page) of the 20,000 season. Storms Hurricane Koppu Hurricane Champi Hypercane In-Fa Hurricane Melor Tropical Storm Nepartak Hurricane Lupit Hurricane Mirinae Tropical Depression 433 Hurricane Nida Subtropical Storm Omais Hurricane Conson Hurricane Chanthu Hurricane Dianmu Tropical Storm Mindulle Hurricane Lionrock Hurricane Kompasu Hurricane Namtheun Subtropical Storm Malou Hurricane Meranti Tropical Depression 445 Tropical Storm Rai Tropical Storm Malakas Tropical Storm Megi Hurricane Chaba Hurricane Aere Tropical Storm Songda Tropical Depression 452 Hurricane Sarika Tropical Storm Haima Tropical Storm Meari Hurricane Ma-on Subtropical Storm Tokage Tropical Storm Nock-ten Hurricane Muifa Tropical Storm Merbok Hurricane Nanmadol Tropical Storm Talas Tropical Storm Noru Hurricane Kulap Hurricane Roke Tropical Storm Sonca Hurricane Nesat Hurricane Haitang Hurricane Nalgae Tropical Storm Banyan Lol check out this epic fail! Hypercane Hato Uh oh... Hurricane Pakhar Hurricane Sanvu Tropical Storm Mawar Hurricane Guchol Hurricane Talim Hurricane Doksuri Infinite Storm Khanun It was eventually absorbed into the black holes during doomsday. Snowcane Vicente Firecane Saola This powerful firecane, along with other firecanes, helped warm the waters to unimaginable heights, contributing to and allowing the black hole doomsday to occur in October. Hurricane Agaton Hurricane Basyang Hurricane Caloy Hurricane Domeng Hurricane Ester Hurricane Florita Hurricane Glenda Hurricane Henry Tropical Storm Inday Tropical Storm Juan Subtropical Storm Kanor Kanor was absorbed into Juan. Hurricane Luis Firecane Mario Mario ignited much of coastal Cuba on fire, incinerating Havana and other major cities. It was the first of a trio of firecanes. Firecane Neneng Neneng was the second of three firecanes. It sent most of Florida and its prized landmarks on fire, destroying Miami, Jacksonville, Tampa, Orlando, among other regions. Firecane Ompong Ompong was the final of three firecanes. Many locations in northern South America, including Venezuela and Colombia, were reduced to sizzling rubble by the storm's fire rain. Hurricane Paeng Hypercane Queenie Queenie placed much of the Iberian Peninsula, France, and the British Isles underwater permanently. It was absorbed into Nicole over what had been Iran. Megacane Ruby Ruby was the famous megacane which drowned Los Angeles, San Diego, and the remainder of the Surf Coast of California underwater after attacking the region. It moved across the Pacific and was gobbled into Quinn's bibical vortex over what had been Indonesia. Hurricane Seniang Hurricane Tomas Hurricane Usman Tropical Storm Venus Lightningcane Waldo Waldo formed over the Azores. It moved eastwards, crossing an already devastated Iberian Peninsula. Madrid, Lisbon, and Barcelona all reported 100 lightning strikes per hour from the storm. Next, it destroyed Rome with its fierce force, incinerating the Colosseum. Finally, it was absorbed into Queenie over a badly flooded Greece. Millions died during this catastrophe. After Waldo came along, another power outage occurred with storm intensity. Tropical Storm Yayang Tropical Storm Zeny Tropical Storm Agila Hurricane Bagwis Tropical Storm Chito Hurricane Diego Tropical Storm Elena Tropical Storm Felino Tropical Storm Gunding As extreme as fails get. Tropical Storm Harriet Tropical Storm Indang Tropical Storm Jessa Tropical Depression 517 Tropical Storm Amang Tropical Storm Betty Tropical Storm Chedeng Tropical Storm Dodong Tropical Storm Egay Tropical Depression 523 Hurricane Falcon Tropical Storm Goring Tropical Storm Hanna Tropical Storm Ineng Hurricane Jenny Jenny was absorbed into Waldo near Bermuda. Tropical Storm Kabayan Hurricane Lando Hurricane Marilyn Tropical Storm Nonoy Tropical Storm Onyok Super Hypercane Perla Perla flooded up vast portions of Central America and put Panama permanently underwater. It was killed by Quinn over what had been Samoa. Tropical Storm Quiel Tropical Storm Ramon Megacane Sarah Sarah crossed the Equator and entered the South Atlantic, completely destroying Cape Town, Rio de Janeiro, Sao Paulo, and Buenos Aires. It was destroyed by the combination of Quinn, Agatha, and Nicole over the southern Indian Ocean near Australia. Tropical Storm Tisoy Tropical Storm Ursula Hurricane Viring Hurricane Weng Hurricane Yoyoy Hurricane Zigzag Tropical Storm Abe Tropical Storm Berto Tropical Storm Charo Tropical Storm Dado Tropical Storm Estoy Tropical Storm Felion Tropical Storm Gening Tropical Storm Herman Herman was ultimately absorbed into Irma. Hurricane Irma Irma permanently submerged Bermuda and Newfoundland. It was eventually absorbed into Khanun. Tropical Storm Jaime Tropical Storm Ambo Tropical Storm Butchoy Superstorm Carina This storm was unusually strong. Maybe it was the moisture from Terry, Waldo, and Agatha that made this storm powerful. It also turned into different kinds of storms in one, causing chaos in many countries across the world. The storm looked like a rainbow with a eye in the middle, although it wasn't seen on any kind of satellite across the world, so only the astronauts knew. It grew to 1234567890 times the size of Neptune before getting sucked in to Quinn. Tropical Storm Dindo Hurricane Enteng Hurricane Ferdie Hurricane Gener Firecane Helen Helen set most of Mexico on fire with its fire rain. It was eventually absorbed into Ruby. LightningCane Igme Igme crossed the equator and caused a massive storm outbreak in Brazil. Megacane Julian Julian completely drowned most of Europe. Tropical Depression Karen The most extreme epic fail ever! It was downgraded to a tropical depression in post-analysis. Hypercane Lawin It was extremely small with hurricane-force winds extending only 20 miles from the center, it then made landfall in New York City destroying all remains of the city. Hurricane Marce Hurricane Nina Mini-Black Hole Ofel Ofel was the second-to-last mini-black hole of any kind in this season, after another one that formed in July. It was eventually absorbed into the black holes during the October doomsday. Extreme Firecane Pepito Pepito was known as the firecane that set most of Earth's landmasses on fire. It was very powerful too and it traveled all around the Earth, causing biblical damage in the process. It eventually fueled the black holes during the October doomsday. Tropical Storm Quinta Hurricane Rolly Tropical Depression 573 Hurricane Tonyo Tropical Storm Ulysses Tropical Storm Vicky-2 Hurricane Warren Tropical Storm Yoyong Hurricane Zosimo Tropical Storm Alakdan Hurricane Baldo Hurricane Clara Hurricane Dencio Hurricane Estong Hurricane Felipe Tropical Storm Gardo Hurricane Heling Tropical Storm Ismael Tropical Storm Julio-2 Hurricane Auring Hurricane Bising Hurricane Crising Hurricane Dante Hurricane Emong Emong was ultimately absorbed into Fabian. Hurricane Fabian Hurricane Gorio Hurricane Huaning Huaning put much of the Lesser Antilles and the Bahamas permanently underwater. It was absorbed into Isang over what had been North Carolina. Hypercane Isang Isang flooded the entire U.S. East Coast inland to the Appalachian Mountains and all of Atlantic Canada underwater permanently. It was eventually absorbed into Terry over what had been Sweden. Super Hypercane Jolina Jolina turned the Sahara Desert into a tropical wetland. It then swelled the Red Sea and Persian Gulf, permanently submerging 90% of the Arabian Peninsula, Egypt, Sudan, and 50% of Iran. It was ultimately absorbed by both Kiko and Waldo over the Bay of Benegal. Megacane Kiko Kiko permanently submerged the Greater Antilles, all of South America north of the Equator, the remainder of Central America, and 60% of Mexico. After transversing the Pacific and submerging every island from America to China, it was absorbed into Quinn, Lannie, Agatha, and Pama over Mongolia. Megacane Lannie Lannie transversed a much expanded Caribbean Sea and submerged the U.S. Gulf Coast all the way inland to St. Louis and Kansas City. Afterwards, it exited into the Pacific, submerging 80% of Alaska and 30% of Siberia. Finally, its carnage ended over Kazakhstan, where it was one of the final storms absorbed by the combination of Quinn, Agatha, and Pama. Infinite Storm Maring Maring, on the heels of Lannie, drowned Chicago and many other Midwestern U.S. cities with its powerful rain and eroded most of the Rocky Mountains due to prolonged wind and rain effects. It was sucked into the combination of Quinn, Nicole, and Terry over Indonesia after executing a huge loop over the entire Pacific. After this storm, yet another intensity power outage occurred. Tropical Storm Nando Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Paolo Tropical Storm Quedan Tropical Storm Ramil Tropical Depression 606 Tropical Storm Salome Tropical Storm Tino Tropical Storm Urduja Tropical Storm Vinta Hurricane Wilma Tropical Storm Yasmin Tropical Storm Zoraida Tropical Storm Alamid Tropical Storm Bruno Tropical Storm Conching Tropical Depression 617 Tropical Storm Dolor Tropical Storm Ernie Hurricane Florante Tropical Storm Gerardo Tropical Storm Hernan Tropical Depression 623 Tropical Depression 624 Tropical Depression 625 Tropical Storm Isko Tropical Storm Jerome Tropical Storm Carol Tropical Storm Edna Hurricane Hazel Tropical Storm Connie Tropical Storm Diane Tropical Storm Ione Hurricane Janet Tropical Storm Audrey Tropical Storm Gracie Tropical Storm Donna Tropical Storm Carla Tropical Storm Hattie Tropical Storm Flora Tropical Depression 641 Hurricane Cleo Cleo was ultimately absorbed into Neneng and Sarah. Hurricane Dora Dora was ultimately absorbed into Khanun. Hurricane Hilda Tropical Storm Betsy Tropical Depression 646 Tropical Storm Beulah Tropical Storm Camille Tropical Storm Celia Hurricane Agnes Tropical Storm Carmen Tropical Storm Fifi Tropical Storm Eloise Tropical Depression 654 Tropical Storm Anita Tropical Storm Greta Hypercane David David, being only 20 miles wide, obliterated what was left of Berlin. It was rapidly absorbed into Pama over Western Russia. Super Hypercane Frederic Frederic tracked around the world, submerging the remainder of Western Africa, Mexico, the Caribbean, Pacific Islands, and Eastern China underwater. It was absorbed into Lannie over a nearly completely submerged India. Snowcane Allen Allen crossed the Equator and froze the Kalahari Desert under five feet of snow. It was absorbed into Agatha and Nicole over a submerged Madagascar. Megacane Alicia Alicia followed right behind Frederic, submerging the Amazon Rain Forest with nearly a mile of rain. It was absorbed into Quinn and Pama over western China. Lightningcane Elena Elena tracked into the deserts of Arizona and New Mexico, setting ablaze the long evacuated cities and ghost towns. After exiting out into the Pacific, Elena was rapidly absorbed by Frederic/ Hurricane Gloria Gloria was quickly destroyed by Elena. Infinite Storm Gilbert Gilbert formed near the Cape Verde Islands. It crossed the Equator and looped over South America for a month, putting Brazil, Argentina, and the continent east of the Andes permanently underwater. It then tracked across the Pacific opposite Alicia and Frederic, placing New Zealand, Polynesia, and Micronesia beneath the Pacific. After making landfall over Australia as an infinite storm, Quinn, Waldo, and Hugo's breathtaking circulations absorbed Gilbert in a flash. Superstorm Joan Joan, developing in the Eastern Atlantic, crossed the Sahara Wetland, pushing the Atlantic with it. After emerging into the Indian Ocean, the superstorm began a massive Fujiwhara interaction with Pablo. After making three orbits, Joan was destroyed by its oppressor over what had been the Maldives. Hyper Mini Black Hole Hugo On July 3, the final black hole of any type in the season, Hugo, formed just northeast of South America. A trough quickly dragged it, along with Gilbert, across the Equator, where it became a super mini black hole a few hundred miles off the coast of Angola. On July 26, Hugo had attained hyper mini black hole intensity just offshore South Africa. Two days later, the storm attacked Cape Town with an unimaginable intensity of winds over a googol miles per hour and a pressure strong enough to kill anyone regardless of their location. Structures were ripped apart in a matter of picoseconds, and the entire city was left behind a storm surge of 10,000 feet which swallowed up Table Mountain. Hugo continued to move across South Africa, sucking anything it stood into its untold circulation, like a real black hole. By the time it reached Johannesburg, it had sent 30% of the nation underwater forever, with winds causing impacts as far north as the Mediterranean and as a far south as Antarctica. Hugo emerged into the Indian Ocean near Mozambique as a super mini black hole on September 3. It was here that the storm began a slow, painful Fujiwhara interaction with Pablo, Nicole, Terry, Waldo, and Quinn. As Hugo orbited around the bigger storms, it began to suck in the waters of the Indian Ocean, allowing it to hit hyper mini black hole intensity once more. By October 12, it was at its peak intensity, and it was the size of continental Europe. Water and sound stood for no match for the beasts, as Hugo began to suck sound into its circulation. Finally, on October 19, Hugo turned into a real black hole - sucking in radio and light waves as well. Within five days, land, air, fire, oxygen, carbon dioxide, other molecules, solids, liquids, and gasses were consumed by Hugo and the other black holes. The storm went on to destroy Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Ceres, and the rest of the asteroid belt alongside Quinn, Pablo, and Waldo. However, once the Milky Way was absorbed, Quinn and Waldo absorbed Hugo, alongside Pablo. Tropical Storm Diana Hurricane Klaus Tropical Storm Bob Hurricane Andrew Tropical Storm Luis Tropical Storm Marilyn Tropical Depression 672 Tropical Depression 673 Tropical Storm Opal Tropical Storm Roxanne Tropical Storm Cesar Tropical Depression 677 Tropical Storm Fran Tropical Storm Hortense Tropical Depression 680 Tropical Storm Georges Tropical Storm Mitch Tropical Storm Floyd Tropical Storm Lenny Tropical Depression 685 Tropical Storm Keith Subtropical Storm Allison Subtropical Storm Iris Tropical Depression 689 Subtropical Depression 690 Tropical Depression 691 Tropical Storm Michelle Hurricane Isidore Tropical Storm Lili Tropical Storm Fabian Tropical Storm Isabel Tropical Storm Juan Tropical Storm Charley Tropical Depression 699 Tropical Storm Frances Tropical Storm Ivan Tropical Storm Jeanne Tropical Storm Dennis Tropical Storm Katrina Hurricane Rita Tropical Storm Wilma Tropical Storm Dean Tropical Depression 708 Hurricane Felix Hurricane Noel Tropical Storm Gustav Tropical Storm Ike Tropical Storm Paloma Hurricane Igor Hurricane Tomas Tropical Depression 716 Tropical Storm Irene Tropical Storm Sandy Tropical Storm Ingrid Tropical Depression 720 Hurricane Hazel Hurricane Adele Hurricane Fico Hurricane Knut Hurricane Iva Hurricane Fefa Hurricane Ismael Tropical Depression 728 Hurricane Pauline Hurricane Adolph Tropical Storm Israel Hurricane Kenna Hurricane Alma Hurricane Manuel Hurricane Iwa Hurricane Iniki Hypercane Paka Paka submerged most of Eastern Canada and destroyed everything in its path. It was ultimately absorbed into Pama and Ioke. Super Hypercane Ioke Ioke placed much of Greenland beneath a rapidly melting ice cap. It was one of the last storms to be absorbed by Quinn, Agatha, and Pama. Hurricane Angel Tropical Storm Brett Hypercane Chrissy Chrissy was absorbed into Waldo on October 24. After this storm, the excess amount of black holes and other strong storms, combined with increasing shear, finally proved too much for the Atlantic to handle, causing for the season to excessively slow down from here onwards. Strong storms still formed, but they were not as rapid. Tropical Storm Duke Tropical Depression 741 Hurricane Elizabeth Hurricane Francis Tropical Storm Gina Hypercane Harold Harold was eventually absorbed into Hugo and Pablo. Hurricane Ivy Tropical Storm Jake Megacane Katie Katie was ultimately absorbed into Pama and Quinn. Megacane Les Les was ultimately absorbed into Lannie and Agatha. Hurricane Minerva Subtropical Storm Nathan Subtropical Storm Olive Hurricane Percy Hurricane Raven Hurricane Seth Hurricane Trina Tropical Storm Vick Tropical Storm Winter Tropical Depression 759 Hurricane Adam Hurricane Beatrice Hurricane Chad Hurricane Dana Tropical Storm Elmer Tropical Storm Francine Hurricane Grant Hurricane Helen Hurricane Iago Hurricane Julie Hurricane Ken Hurricane Love Tropical Storm Mike Hurricane Nellie Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Ryne Tropical Storm Selena Hurricane Tim Hurricane Vance Hurricane Wendle Hurricane Arella Hurricane Buford Hurricane Charlotte Hurricane Dustin Hurricane Emma Hurricane Frankie Hurricane Gracie Hurricane Hank Hurricane Ilsa Tropical Storm Jack Hurricane Kassie Hurricane Leo Hurricane Misty Hurricane Nick Hurricane Ophelia-2 Hurricane Perry Hurricane Raquel Hurricane Sheldon Hurricane Theresa Hurricane Vinny Hurricane Wilma-3 Tropical Storm Arno Tropical Storm Bobbie Hurricane Coppelius Tropical Storm Desiree Tropical Depression 807 Tropical Storm Emil Tropical Storm Frieda Hurricane Gunther Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Ianto Hurricane Jewel Hurricane Kurt Hurricane Lucy Hurricane Mattathias Hurricane Noelle Hurricane Olaf Tropical Storm Patsy Hurricane Quiriakas Hurricane Ruby Hurricane Sigmund Hurricane Tilda Tropical Storm Usman Hurricane Vera Hurricane Wilbur Subtropical Storm Xandra Subtropical Depression 828 Hurricane Yoda Hurricane Zita Tropical Storm Amelie Hurricane Benjamin Hurricane Cecelia Hurricane Dieter Hurricane Eve Tropical Storm Friedhelm Hurricane Georgia Hurricane Hunter Tropical Storm Ilene Tropical Depression 840 Hurricane Joachim Hurricane Krystal Hurricane Louis Hurricane Melanie Hurricane Nemo Hurricane Orchid Hurricane Paolini Hurricane Quinta Hurricane Raphael Hurricane Sylvia Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity